narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Gyūki (Toki)
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the tailed beasts you are applying for. : 2. How will your character obtain this tailed beast? : Toki will obtain Gyūki after the death of this former teacher and declared father . Bee met Toki a few years after the fourth war, the latter lost his family during the jubi's attack on the Allied Shinobi Forces' Headquarters. Seeing Toki was close to heading down a dark path, Bee took him in as his student. Though the two started off with a rocky start, Toki began to open up to Bee. Sometime later during a joint training mission with Konaha, the group was attacked by a group of rouge ninja greatly harming Toki in the others, before kidnapping them. : The group was rescued by Bee, who entered into his partial tailed beast form. Easily saving them. Upon returning to the village, Toki greatly thanked Bee and questioned if he could speak to Gyūki was well. While against it at first Gyūki agreed mostly due to Bee's "encouragement". After this first conversation between the two, the relationship of the three began to grow, until Toki saw Bee as his father and Gyūki as an older brother figure. Near the ends of Bee's life, he wished to make Toki Gyūki's next host, as long as Gyūki choose to. While being reluctant at first, due to Toki being in his early teens at the time. Gyūki then choose the be bound to Toki with an new unique seal created by the two. 3. Will your character be able to control the beast's power? If not, will they eventually gain the ability to? How will they go about learning to control its power? : In a sense yes, due to Toki an Killer Bee and by relation Gyūki being close to one another during Toki's childhood and the latter end of Bee's life. The three had a good friendship. When Gyūki was bound to him, he was sent to Falls of Truth in order to master Gyūki's abilities. Upon enter this mind,Gyūki stated that despite the fact that they have a close friendship. He would not lead him his power unless Toki proved to him they he deserved it. After a playing a "game" and a short battle, Gyūki granted Toki full access to his powers. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected tailed beast? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Unlike that of most Jinchūriki and Tailed Beast who are connected with a seal, Gyūki and Toki are bound with a unique covenant. This allows him full access to Gyūki's chakra as well as giving him the ability to summon Gyūki from within when he pleases. In addition due to this covenant Toki is able to summon any part of Gyūki from his body to preform unique collaboration techniques. ''' -- '''The Scourger (World of Scourge|Chat With Scourge) 22:24, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision *While I'd like to say there aren't any direct issues with the content of this application, I would like to request some expansion on the information involved. More specifically, I'm curious about the origin of Bee and Toki's relationship and how this eventually incorporated the eight tales. Additionally, briefly noting the details of his several month training period at the Falls of Truth will be helpful as well. Once you add those things, message me and I'll review the application in full. -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 04:33, December 15, 2013 (UTC) -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 20:06, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Tailed Beast Applications